


Wish You Were Here

by blklightpixie26



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Wolverine has left and Oro is trying to deal with it. Based off the video I saw of him leaving and her watching. I haven't seen the movie so don't know how the exact scene went.





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on RoLoRealm 
> 
> All Characters and Place belong to the Marvel Universe and Marvel Comics. Song Lyrics by Avril Lavigne.

Sapphire eyes watched as the newest member of the X-men drove off on a motorcycle bound for who knows where. The sky started clouding over mirroring the owner of the eyes. It hurt knowing that he had left but she also knew that they had not made a commitment to each other.

Oro slid down the wall next to her a few tears falling at the mixture of feelings that was running through her. Pain, frustration, anger and the one thing she didn't think she'd feel again, abandonment. The first time she felt it was after her parents were killed in a freak accident. It hadn't been their fault but she still felt abandoned at such a very young age. She had felt it a few other times during her life, mostly when she lost a boyfriend or other friend that was mysteriously taken away from her. 

For almost three hours, Ororo sat watching out the door hoping that he would come back and tell her that he'd take her with him. Tell her that his past wasn't as important as he thought it was and that they needed time to nurture their relationship. He didn't come back though. Eventually she went up to her loft and curled up on her bed trying to understand what was so important about his past that he would leave. If he couldn't remember then it wasn't important. 

It was almost six months later and the ache of Wolverine leaving had only dulled slightly. Oro took her stereo remote and hit the play button and closed her eyes when she heard one of the younger girl's cds in it. She was about to turn it off when a line hit her very deeply. She let the song play and sighed softly realizing just how much of it pertained to her relationship with Wolverine. 

And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

"You have no idea how much you are missed, Logan." she said softly, as she listened to the song. 

All those crazy things we did.  
Didn't think about it just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.

She smiled sadly, as the song made her really think. There had been so much said and done in the few months that Wolverine was living in the mansion. Some were not meant to ever relive, especially the fights between him and Scott Summers. She had gone toe to toe with him a couple times herself. The good outweighed those times though. 

*flashback*

Oro sat on the couch watching one of the repeat hockey games that Logan had found on tv with him. She shifted putting her head in his lap and smiled as his fingers played in her hair. It was a gesture that he had started recently which always let her know that he was aware of her even as his beloved game was on.

"I want to feel the sand and ocean under my feet." she said randomly. 

Logan blinked then looked down at her. "Then lets go."

Oro laughed "I have no way to get there."

"Yes you do." He smiled using the genuine one that he only ever allowed her to see.

Almost two hours later and one incredible ride later, Ororo Munroe was standing at the edge of the ocean in complete contentment as Logan watched her. When she looked at him and saw the way he watched her, she knew that he would do anything for her.

*End Flashback*

She smiled softly at the memory. It took them two days to get back to the mansion because neither of them wanted to leave, but it was worth the trouble. On her dresser was a tiny sand castle that he had won for her. It was the first of many things that he would do with her.

*flashback*

Logan walked down the stairs a bag in his hand with things he would need for the night. It was a Friday night and there was a place not far that he found out still had underground cage matches. Oro had come up from the basement still in her danger room outfit when she saw him. 

"Is it that night again?" she asked seeing the bag.

"Yup all ready signed up headin' over there now." Logan replied eyeing the sports bra and tight leggings. "Got a hot date?" he teased.

She shook her head. "Danger room session just got done. Be careful please?"

"You know it Darlin'." he said and kissed her cheek.

Just as he was opening the door to the garage, she turned. "Logan give me fifteen and I'll go with you."

He turned, part of him wanting to say no but the look on her face said it all, she wanted to be there to see for herself what he did. He nodded. "Not a problem."

Twenty minutes later, Oro came down in a pair of skinny jeans, a silver bubble hemmed tank top that laid over her curves just perfectly, and a pair of ballet flats. He hair was pinned back slightly. A soft purr came out of Wolverine.

The night was a benefit to both of them. He made himself almost five thousand dollars and Oro found a new respect for how much he was able to hold back the feral side of himself. There was one thing that surprised her during that particular night. A sentence ran through her head when he was declared the winner of the night. 'He's mine.'

*end Flashback*

Oro knew there was more but she wasn't sure if she could bring herself to remember, times at the local bars or going out to dinner. The trip that they took to the museum when there was an Egyptian exhibit and she wanted to see it because she was homesick. The weekend trip they took up to Maine just because it was lobster season. She laughed softly to herself when she thought of that and was glad they hadn't wanted to go for crab season in Alaska in the winter. 

Memories caressed her mind for the next few hours. Some times they made her smile, but even as happy as they were a huge part of her ached for him to be there. She missed the smell of his cigars on his clothes or in the air. She wiped at her cheeks and reached out to her night table picking up a collage of photos that one of the students had given her. 

There had been a picnic for the fourth of July and everyone was laughing and enjoying the warm summer day. Oro had been lying on a lounge chair in her bikini enjoying the Goddess' gift when Logan came out and saw her. He walked into the pool too busy staring at her chest. One of the student's caught the moment, Oro standing over the edge of the pool and a soaking wet Wolverine looking up at her. Her stomach still fluttered at the emotions that was in his eyes. Later that day Jubilee had caught them both on the grass. Logan on his back his legs crossed and one hand under his head. She was lying with her head on his stomach with her eyes closed in contentment. The photo didn't show it but his other hand was holding hers with their fingers intertwined. The last photo was the two of them on a blanket watching the fireworks by the light of the moon. her fingers caressed the glass over that photo.

"I still remember the kiss we shared." she said softly. "I swear the world stopped for those moments."

"I know it did Darlin'," a soft, but gruff voice said from her balcony.

Oro turned quickly and tears came to her eyes seeing him standing there. She ran to him holding on tightly. "I've missed you." 

"Couldn't stay away. Wanted to, but I kept feelin' the tug to come back." he said, holding her knowing that it was the Wolverine in him that made him return for the scent of her.

Oro was about to say something when the song restarted again.

I can be tough  
I can be strong  
But with you, It's not like that at all.

There's a girl that gives a shit  
Behind this wall  
You just walk through it

And I remember all those crazy things you said  
you left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it just went with it  
Your always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, Here, Here  
I wish you were here

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, Near, Near  
I wish you were here

I love the way you are  
It's who I am don't have to try hard  
We always say, Say like it is  
And the truth is that I really miss

And I remember all those crazy things you said  
you left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it just went with it  
Your always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, Here, Here  
I wish you were here

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, Near, Near  
I wish you were here

No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
that I never wanna let go  
Log go, Oh, Oh

No I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go  
Let go, Let go, Let go...

Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, Here, Here  
I wish you were here

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, Near, Near  
I wish you were here

Logan looked into her eyes and leaned in kissing her, hearing the lyrics and feeling the same. He could feel how the song affected her and knew that if he ever left again, that there would be two on the bike instead of one. He wouldn't put either of them through this again. 

"I wish you were with me forever." he whispered to her.


End file.
